


A Way to Live (Способ жить)

by moonhorizon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom!Will, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Collars, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dark, Enemas, Fisting, Hannigram - Freeform, Humiliation, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Murder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Physical Abuse, Possessiveness, Sensory Deprivation, Slave!Will, Slavery, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Watersports, dark!Will, dub con, master!Hannibal, mental manipulation, non con, not a slow burn, top!Hannibal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhorizon/pseuds/moonhorizon
Summary: Ганнибал объявляется на рынке в поисках нового раба. Настало время для очередного эксперимента.





	A Way to Live (Способ жить)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Way to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164226) by [Sugarmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse). 

Когда к нему прижимаются, вдавливая в шершавую бетонную стену, Уилл отводит голову в сторону. Он закрывает глаза и чувствует грубые касания чужих рук, которые толкают его и тянут за край свободной рубахи, чтобы задрать ее и ногтями провести по бокам. Уилл вслушивается в тяжелое дыхание и ворчание, в хриплый голос прямо у его уха.

– Жопа у тебя должно быть отменная, сучонок. – рычит Хоббс и дергает Уилла за эластичный пояс штанов. Уилл открывает глаза, устремляя свой взгляд ввысь на темное небо. Здесь, вдали от города, звезды ярче. Ночной воздух – смесь заводских запахов – тих и прохладен. Остальные невольники спят, а один единственный сторож наблюдает лишь за тем, что происходит за пределами огражденной территории.

Руки Хоббса грубее, чем руки Уилла: на заводе он все-таки пробыл гораздо дольше. Из-за тяжелой физической работы – в основном за счет перетаскивания туш животных и других тяжестей – он раздался в плечах и окреп. Мозоли на его пальцах слишком шершавые в отличие от нежной кожи боков Уилла. Даже когда в это время года на улице становится невыносимо жарко и все, кто работает вне помещения, так и ищут момента охладиться, Уилл никогда не снимает рубашку. Его кожа все еще нежная и бледная и он все еще один из самых невысоких и миловидных. Все еще новичок, достаточно тихий и слабый, чтобы кто-то захотел присвоить его себе. Это было лишь вопросом времени.

Хоббс переворачивает его лицом к стене, и Уилл не сопротивляется. Он вдавливает его в бетон сильнее, более настойчиво, и Уилл щекой припадает о холодную шершавую поверхность. По ту сторону стены спят остальные – все мужчины, уставшие за день от тяжелого физического труда. Заводская вонь – запах крови и смерти, исходящий от гниющих останков на дне выгребной ямы неподалеку – все так же стоит в воздухе.

Уилл чувствует, как Хоббс нависает над ним, чувствует его горячее, зловонное дыхание, и не сопротивляется. Он дышит глубоко и спокойно, вспоминая все эти косые взгляды Хоббса, все эти едкие замечания и угрозы, которые были брошены в его адрес с тех самых пор как его привезли сюда вместе с последней партией рабов. Уилл предпринимает попытку уклониться, и Хоббс рычит на него.

– Не рыпайся, сучонок. – выплевывает он со злостью и бедрами теснее прижимается к Уиллу, задирая его рубаху и опаляя дыханием его шею. Он наматывает ткань Уилловой рубашки на кулак, и та натягивается у Уилла на груди, когда Хоббс давит на него своим телом как тяжелым грузом.

– На колени. – говорит он, для Уилла его голос – шипение. Хоббс отпускает его, Уилл поворачивается к нему лицом и хищно сморит в упор взглядом почти зловещим. Хоббс лишь ухмыляется и давит Уиллу на плечо.

Уилл не поддается, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Хоббс не толкает его настолько сильно, что Уилл чуть не теряет равновесие. Он проезжается локтями по бетону и шипит, когда приземляется на колени, ударяясь ими о твердую землю. Хоббс решает позаботиться о своих штанах, в спешке стаскивая их ниже бедер. Он достает свой член и смотрит на Уилла с вожделением. Уилл смотрит в ответ, смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Для него все это не ново. Ох, как не ново. Мимолетное воспоминание о напрасном обещании, данном самому себе не так давно, успевает пронестись в сознании. Он дал слово никогда больше не преклонять коленей. И что же он делает сейчас?

Хоббс хватает Уилла за волосы, чтобы притянуть его ближе, членом проезжается по его щеке, и Уилл отворачивается в сторону настолько, насколько может, только бы избежать ужасного запаха, исходящего от мужчины. 

– Ну, давай же, сучонок. – шипит Хоббс. – Таким как ты такое нравится. 

Таким как он. Словно он сам выбрал свой жизненный путь, так же как его выбрал Хоббс. Уилл спокоен в то время как тянется к своему ботинку. Хоббса волнует только собственный стояк, Уиллов рот и то, что он собирается с ним сделать, поэтому он ничего не замечает. Уилл вынимает самодельное лезвие, крепко сжав его в руке.

Хоббс поглядывает на Уилла искоса и улыбается. Уилл отвечает тем же и наклоняет голову настолько, насколько ему позволяет хватка Хоббса, разум которого слишком затуманен похотью, чтобы его смутила улыбка.

Металл у Уилла в руке успевает нагреться. Уилл прячет его за лодыжкой. Хоббс все так же сильно возбужден, он тяжело дышит и думает лишь о том, что ждет его дальше.

Уилл движется быстро, его прицел точен. Он не медлит ни минуты, медлить было бы слишком рискованно. Один взмах руки и лезвие уже в боку Хоббса.

Хоббс не кричит сразу же, он на мгновение теряет дар речи от шока и резко вбирает в себя воздух. Уилл освобождается из хватки и вынимает лезвие.

– Ты… – рявкает Хоббс, держась за бок. Он издает сдавленный звук, и Уилл снова нападает. С усилием лезвие пронзает плоть. Раньше Уилл думал, что в человека нож входит лучше, но оказывается это мало чем отличается от выделки свиной туши на конвейере. Живая, извивающаяся плоть нелегко поддается воздействию.

Хоббс кашляет, звук громкий и мокрый. Кровь течет тонкой струей у него изо рта. Хоббс одаривает Уилла безобразной гримасой, его зубы черные в лунном свете, взгляд – дикий. Уилл вынимает лезвие и отступает, когда Хоббс тянется за ним, хладнокровно стоит в стороне, держа оружие наготове, которое по сути ему уже не нужно. Хоббс падает на колени.

Уилл наблюдает за тем, как кровь сочится через пальцы Хоббса, которые он прижимает к ране на своем боку. Кровь из раны на груди окрашивает рубашку Хоббса в красный – слишком темный в свете луны, поэтому сказать точно, что это за цвет, трудно. Хоббс смотрит, потрясенный. Глаза его широко раскрыты. Он умирает, а Уилл просто наблюдает.

Уилл наблюдает за тем, как Хоббс падает и истекает кровью, как быстро останавливается его дыхание. Все кончается за пару секунд. Сторож прибегает уже после того, как жизнь покинула тело Хоббса, и светит фонарем Уиллу в лицо, ослепляя. Уилл роняет лезвие и поднимает руки, тем самым показывая, что сдается.


End file.
